


Heed Her Call

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [49]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Lust, Pre-Canon, Seduction, Sirens, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted to do was shed her silks and jump into the water, swim to the mermaid enchantress and take her pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heed Her Call

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Ariel/Regina - siren's song.

“I’ve never been fond of the ocean,” Regina said, frowning at the water.

“I know, dearest,” Leopold said, squeezing his wife’s shoulders.  “It’s a short tour, in thanks to the village fisherman.  We’ll be back before nightfall.”

Regina shuddered away from his touch.  Snow was underfoot here and there, being irritating and curious, and Regina just longed for home.

“You may want to cover your ears soon, men,” the lookout called, folding his telescope shut.  “We’ve got sirens!”

The men groaned and pulled their hats or collars over their ears.  Regina made to do the same, but Leopold shook his head and yelled, “Only menfolk need to worry about the sirens’ call.”

But Regina could feel something stir deep inside her, something warm and pulling.  The singing got louder and she shivered, though her body felt hot.

“Do you see her?” Snow asked, pointing out to the water, unaffected by the song.

Through the fog, Regina looked and saw a fiery-haired woman lazing on a rock.  She had a shimmering tailfin like any mermaid’s, and the top of her body was bare and dripping, her breasts pert beneath a necklace of shells.  She sang, voice lulling and sweet, and Regina felt her cunt throb beneath the layers of her dress.  All she wanted to do was shed her silks and jump into the water, swim to the mermaid enchantress and take her pleasure. 

Instead, she swallowed hard and pressed her gloved hands to her ears.  “No, I see nothing, dear.”


End file.
